zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion The Midna (administrator) :The Midna (talk · · ) Hello, everyone. I have been considering this for a few months now, and I’ve decided to run for Adminship. It has been six months since I’ve been promoted to Rollbacker, and I have fulfilled all of the requirements to become an Administrator. If I do not succeed this time or if you choose to oppose, then I hope that you will give me constructive criticism of what to do differently. I will be okay if you decide to oppose. Thank you for your time. The 20:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I've seen nothing but good things from you. I'm allowed to vote right? J-man Zelda Fan 20:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Brilliant editor, awesome, really nice guy. TM, you deserve this. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Do I have to give a reason? Super duh... '' '' 22:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't find any reason to oppose. Not that I want to, of course. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know. You're a cool person and a good editor, but I don't really know if being granted admin rights can actually aid you in contributing, seeing as how you contribute little to the areas of editing which requires that amount of authority. It's a lot of responsibility. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : TM, your a really nice guy, and I have a ton of respect and admiration for how you keep such a positive outlook. But I must be fair to you and be as honest as I can, and with that I must set my emotions aside. You have made consistenly helpful edits, but having admin should/would not have any effect over that. But while you are such a nice guy, I don't know if you can be impartial on serious issues, because you are so compassionate. I also have yet to see you take a stand and actually stand up for something--not like you don't have opinions or a backbone--but I just haven't seen it. You meet all requirements and are really personable, but I feel that you are too personable, and to be frank I don't know if you(or anybody) can change something as fundamental as that.-- C2' / 22:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Firstly, thank you for being honest, CC. Secondly, I have stood up for things, as seen here, here, and here. I just try to not offend anyone. In discussions, no one would be offended if I chose to take the opposing side. This does not have to change your vote, but I still would like to say my opinion. The 23:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I never said you haven't, I just haven't seen you do it all that often. Also if your going to be admin, your going to have to offend someone, there is no escaping that. Everybody is offended if you block them, have you seen how many socks we get(aside from Jazzy), from them not wanting to be banned? If you try to avoid offending someone when blocking, then that proves you cannot be impartial. An admin needs to be able to take a step back and make the right choice, no matter their feelings.'-- C2' / 23:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : That is different. In a case where someone has to be blocked, justice must be served. I have no problem blocking a vandal nor a sockpuppet. They know the rules and they must be blocked. Also, I've had no problem reverting edits nor vandalism. The 23:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : But you did say you would prefer to not offend anyone, so I suppose my ananolgy failed at that point so how about this: Someone you have deep admiration for is going for admin, but you do not feel they have the qualities for adminship, but you really really like them. What do you do?'-- C2' / 23:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I would say something like: "This is hard to say, but it must be said. You're a great person, but I think that you should wait a little while longer to apply for adminship. It's nothing personal, of course, but I don't think that you are ready for this at this point." The 23:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, I have been highly debating this in my head for awhile. I have looked over your edits and all that. And I still don't know what to do. There are pros and cons here. I need more time to seriously think this major decision over. But with that being said, CC has a point here. I honestly don't know if you would ever oppose a promotion attempt. That is the big issue here. You meet all the requirements, I like you and you are nice. But with all that being said, I have the same concern as CC in that I don't know if you are too nice for admin. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : If I feel the need to oppose a promotion attempt, I would do it. Also, niceness is not weakness. I have my own opinions, and I would still oppose something that I do not want to support. I have opposed suggested fights in the Temple of Courage before. I have opposed Polls on the Polls page. I do not automatically support everything just because everyone else does. The 23:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : You don't, you support because you don't want to be viewed as a "bad guy". You haven't showed us that you can though, so far.'-- C2' / 23:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Here's what CC is saying I think. You've never voted in a demotion request. To be fair, There has not been many and you may have missed them/not been around then, but it is also possible you just didnt want to be controversial. As for promotions, from what I see you have gone neutral once when everyone else was too and have never opposed. Again, you may have missed them. But it is still backing what CC said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I have opposed here when only one other user had opposed, and I have done a neutral while most other users supported. Also, I was not aware of any demotions until after they had already happened (and the only one of which I can think is Baltro). Discussions are different; in discussions, an idea that could have a big impact is easy to support or oppose. For polls and Temple of Courage suggestions, everything is just picayune and not important. The 00:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : We have never said you do not have opinions but you simply haven't expressed them. You have not showed us that you will be willing to when you an admin. How are we supposed to know? This is a BIG uncertainty, TM.'-- C2' / 00:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I know that I can express my opinions (as in now, for example), and the above links show me expressing my opinions. When it comes to such things as wiki changes and the like, it is different. I just generally do not go to forums, but if I did go there, I could express myself. If you give me an example now, I'd support or oppose it because of what I think, not what others think. I've proposed a change here of which I thought myself. I can think and support/oppose by what I think. The 00:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I never said you couldn't! But you haven't done it on major promotions or wiki changes enough to let us know that you can act on your own, when no other admin is on.'-- C2' / 00:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't really recall any big changes nor promotions (other than the main page change, which I really do like, though we should have an image from a different game for each category), and there is almost always an Admin on, or an Admin would see whatever I support/oppose. Are there any big decisions on which I can vote? If so, expect ''my opinion and not the general opinion. The 00:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I said this too you way long ago TM when you were a new user and you got into a disagreement or something: TM your too soft, and you said I don't want to offend anybody. That is exactly what is playing out right now, only this time its way more important. TM your a great guy, but are too soft to be an admin. You may change, but I hope you don't because this wiki would be a much meaner and snarlier place.'-- C2' / 01:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's possible to disagree with someone nicely. I can easily do that (I'm disagreeing with you, aren't I?). By too soft, you mean that I should exert my opinions and not let anyone push me around, right? I can exert my own opinions, and I don't let anyone push me around. What do you expect me to do? If you want me to exert myself more often, I can easily do that without being mean nor offending anyone. And by the way, Joe, I said, "I will be okay if you decide to oppose." The 01:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : This maybe skipping back to a previous point, but as an admin nicely disagreeing is a godsend. People can be real piss-offs/slow about things, and nicely telling them no will not work. You have yet to prove that you can be stern with other users, now everybody is different, but every admin needs to be stern, honest, fair, dutiful, friendly, etc. You will have to be mean or the person you are argueing will not listen to you.'-- C2' / 01:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I can be stern if I must, but being mean is not how to win an argument. Being strict can work (with the kind of users you said) but being mean just causes more meanness. If I must be strict, then strict I can be, but without being mean. There is a difference. An Admin should first nicely tell them, then be strict. Starting out strict or mean doesn't usually work as well as starting out nice, then being strict, if necessary. The 01:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Well I was hoping that if I told you to be mean, you'd act stern if you know what I mean ;). But you still haven't proven you can be stern, not like your in a postion to but still you haven't showed this yet.'-- C2' / 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : TM I hope you realize I really like you as a person. You always make things pleasant and I like that. I don't want to turn you into me. I just think a little more fight would be good. This is the most fight I've ever seen in you, and I like it. The passion is there and I can tell u want this. If I could just see it a little more often, I'd support you fully. This has been very hard for me and I generally dont let others' feeling effect me. But this is. That is how much you have impacted me and how much I respect you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : TM is a great editor and a really awesome guy. He deserves this. -'Minish Link' 23:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : The promotion of said user would contain much success, thus causing my tear ducts to cover my eyes in tears. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Ok, it should be noted this is not a full fledged oppose. In truth, I havn't really reached a clear conclusion in my head on what to do here. But the lack of seriousness here is bugging me to say the least. I was on when you suggested this and I still havn't reached a conclusion on this major decision for the wiki. I've been looking through stuff for a long time and votes like the above where someone chants your name (later changed for that reason I'm sure) or giving some random, unrelated comment shows the lack of actual seriousness that some people put into these. Friends support because they are friends, people don't want to hurt feeling, etc. This is of course a website. I'm not trying to say this is the most serious thing ever. But we are all here and everything should be taken seriously. The more the convo above goes on, the more I am thinking you may not be quite ready. I still like you. I may support this fully in the future. And heck, I may even change this vote here. But I think this needs to run more than 24 hours. And I think this needs to be thought over more than it currently is. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think you're a good editor, but I also agree with CC and EDJ45. -'Isdrakthül' 00:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually you have to be much more than a good editor to get admin. Editing does play a role, but there is something more intangible about it. There are certain qualities that will make one editor more admin capable than another. I'm not trying to sway your vote, just pointing out becoming an admin is a huge change to a user, and several other users have not grasped that.'-- C2' / 01:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : True. -'Isdrakthül' 01:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : TM is one of the nicest users I've met here on Zeldapedia. His edits are outstanding! In my opinion, I think he deserves the job.--[[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] Requests for demotion